Heroísmos à Parte
by snackes
Summary: Rony quer conquistar Mione e Harry vai ajudálo. Quando eles descobrem que a amiga gosta de Heroísmos, o garoto cria um plano envolvendo Dragões, Capas, Vassouras e Donzelas em perigo. Mas, às vezes, você pode ser salvo pelo Herói errado. Ou o Certo.


**Heroísmos à Parte...**

– Harry! – Gritou Rony, correndo desabalado até o amigo que conversava calmamente com Gina. – Preciso de sua ajuda! Agora!  
– Só um minuto Rony... – Disse Harry, sem se virar para o amigo.  
– AGORA! – Berrou o Ruivo.  
Gina fez um sinal com a cabeça para que ele o acompanhasse. Ele riu e acompanhou o desesperado amigo até o Dormitório.  
Rony agitou a varinha e selou a porta, logo depois bloqueou o som que pudesse sair do quarto, assim não poderiam ser ouvidos.  
Harry parecia surpreso, afinal devia ser realmente importante o que quer que fosse para fazer Rony tomar tanto cuidado com o sigilo.  
– O que foi, Rony? – Perguntou Harry.  
– Preciso de ajuda para conquistar a Hermione – disse ele repentinamente.  
Harry não riu. Ele nunca faria isso com seu amigo. Ele gargalhou.  
Rony teve de socá-lo no ombro para que o "amigo" parasse de rir como um louco.  
– Não é pra rir! – Repreendeu. – Eu nunca devia ter pedido sua ajuda...  
Harry se acalmou o suficiente para impedir o amigo de sair do quarto.  
– Calma, eu te ajudo, cara.  
Rony sorriu e bateu no ombro de Harry.  
– Sério? Você me ajuda a conquistá-la?  
– Claro, mas temos que pensar num plano.  
– Olha isso! – Disse Rony. – Eu peguei o livro de Poções dela.  
Harry balançou a cabeça.  
– O que significa que significa que você vai ter uma morte inútil – concluiu ele.  
– O que você quer dizer com isso? – Estranhou Rony.  
– Você roubou um livro dela! Ela vai te matar! E por que você roubou isso?  
Rony corou.  
– A Gina escreve nos livros dela, achei que todas as garotas faziam isso. Poderia nos ajudar a planejar algo para conquistá-la – Concluiu ele, dando os ombros.  
Harry contou até dez. Três vezes.  
– Rony – Começou ele. – Não é só porque a Gina faz uma coisa que todas as garotas fazem. Além disso é totalmente improvável que Hermione rabisque um livro.  
– Não custa tentar.  
Harry suspirou e tomou o livro da mão de Rony, ele folheou as páginas, apenas para provar que não havia nem mesmo uma orelha no livro, quanto mais uma anotação pessoal de Hermione. Mas na metade do livro, um livretinho estava enfiado, como se Hermione o lesse dentro do livro, enquanto fingia que estudava.  
Eles tiraram o Livrinho e Harry leu a capa.  
– "Contos de Cavaleiros"? – Riu-se Rony. – Que droga é essa?  
Harry não respondeu, apenas pôs de lado o livro de poções e abriu o livrinho. Este parecia muito mais usado, manuseado e envelhecido que o outro. Ele deu uma passada nos contos e confirmou suas suspeitas.  
– São contos trouxas – Explicou Harry para um Rony divertido. – Falam de cavaleiros medievais, montados em cavalos e carregando espadas que salvam donzelas em perigo.  
– Salvam do quê?  
– Dragões, monstros, bruxas más – Enumerou o garoto. – Também as libertam de feitiços, ressuscitam elas...  
– Os Trouxas tem idéias estranhas sobre magia – Concluiu o Ruivo.  
Harry olhou atentamente para um dos contos que parecia ser o mais lido. Ele percebeu uma coisa estranha...  
– Ela sublinhou o Título desse conto com coraçõezinhos? – Perguntou Rony, incrédulo. – Mas ela só fazia isso no horário... das aulas do Lockhart.  
– Eu ia comer daqui a pouco, mas obrigado por me fazer perder o apetite, Rony – Disse Harry, sério.  
Ele olhou o título cheio de corações em volta: "_A Princesa e o Dragão_". Ele leu rapidamente a história. Falava de um cavaleiro corajoso que derrotou um Dragão para salvar a Princesa.  
_E viveram felizes para sempre.  
_Um plano extremamente engenhoso, sórdido e criativo começou a surgir na mente de Harry.  
– Tenho um plano. Vai te ajudar a conquistar a Hermione.  
– O que tenho que fazer?  
– Você vai salvá-la de um Dragão.

Harry colocou a caixa que encomendara em cima da cama. Rony o olhava apreensivo.  
– Tem certeza que o que quer que você tenha planejado vai dar certo? – Perguntou ele.  
– Você está falando com o descendente direto do maior Maroto de Hogwarts e afilhado do maior conquistador que já passou por esse castelo. Além do cara que derrotou Voldemort aos dezesseis anos – Harry respondeu tranquilamente.  
Rony deu de ombros, como se dissesse "não parece grande coisa". Recebeu um belo tapa na cabeça em resposta.  
– O Plano é simples – Explicou Harry. – Nós vamos esperar ela passar no Jardim, sozinha. Então nós vamos soltar esse Dragão.  
Na caixa dizia em letras garrafais: Gemialidades Weasley. Fogos de Artifícios. Contém um Fogo em forma de Rabo-Córneo Húngaro (Dragão).  
– Você vai correr até ela e abraçá-la, protegendo-a do Dragão malvado.  
– Harry – Exasperou-se Rony. – Isso pode não ser um Dragão, mas eu vou morrer queimado com esse Fogo de Artifício Gigante.  
– Não. Eu modifiquei o Fogo. Ele não vai ter calor, você só vai sentir cócegas. Totalmente seguro.  
– Mas daí não vai parecer real.  
Harry tirou de debaixo da cama uma longa capa. Só que ela estava totalmente esfarrapada, rasgada e cheirava fortemente a queimado.  
Rony olhou confuso para a capa e percebeu que a etiqueta dizia "Rony Weasley".  
– Ei! Essa capa é minha! Que droga você fez com ela?  
– Depois eu concerto. E uma capa é um preço pequeno perto de Hermione, não é?  
Rony respondeu que sim, mais pela cara e tom de voz de Harry no "Não é?" do que pelo valor que ele achava que a amiga tinha.  
– Você vai usar essa capa – Continuou Harry. – Quando ela te ver assim, esfarrapado e queimado apenas para _protegê-la _do _dragão malvado_ ela vai pirar. Então vai se lembrar da história que ela tanto gosta e...  
– Vai cair de amores por mim – Completou Rony com um sorriso. – Realmente. Você é genial Harry.  
– Eu sei. Só agora percebeu?  
Desta vez foi Harry que recebeu um tapa na cabeça.

Harry espiava uma Hermione muito pensativa passar pelos jardins. Ele e Rony estavam atrás de uma árvore, a caixa onde o "Dragão" repousava estava entre eles.  
Harry segurava sua Firebolt e Rony trazia a varinha em mãos, além de estar vestindo a capa preparada por Harry. Ou a "capa do Herói" como Harry a chamava.  
– Repassando o plano pela última vez: - Disse Harry. – Quando eu der o sinal você acende o Fogo com água...  
– Por que água?  
– Eu modifiquei o Fogo para não machucar, apenas se fosse aceso com água. Continuando: Você acende o Fogo e espera o Dragão ir na direção de Hermione. Então você grita e a abraça, para "protegê-la", então o Dragão apaga (eu coloquei ele pra apagar depois de cinco minutos). Você pergunta se está tudo bem com ela e ela se apaixona perdidamente por voc... – Repentinamente Harry percebeu que não lhe agradava tanto a idéia de Hermione se apaixonar perdidamente por Rony. Seria tão bom se _ele a salvasse...  
_– E então seremos "contentes por muito tempo" – Sorriu Rony.  
Harry suspirou. Era esse idiota por quem Hermione se apaixonaria?  
– Enfim, eu estarei sobrevoando a cena – Apontou para a vassoura. – Se algo der errado ou se o dragão não ver vocês...  
Hermione estava quase no meio do Jardim e uma outra garota se aproximava no lado oposto.  
– Quando eu disser já – Comandou Harry.  
Mas Rony estava mais preocupado em olhar para a outra garota. Nathália. Não estava prestando a mínima atenção no plano...  
– JÁ!  
Ele acordou de seu devaneio e jogou uma bola de fogo direto na caixa. Fogo. Problema.  
O Dragão explodiu da caixa e ficou o dobro do tamanho normal. Ele voou para o céu e avistou alguém lá embaixo.  
Hermione.  
Harry não pensou, ao ver que o Dragão ia em direção à sua amiga ele montou na vassoura e disparou.  
Hermione viu o Dragão, imenso e flamejante voar em sua direção. Ela sentiu seu corpo amolecer e caiu sentada no chão. Congelada de medo.  
Mas uma figura montada numa vassoura entrou entre o Dragão e ela.  
– Vem me pegar! – Berrou Harry para a figura de Fogo.  
O Dragão desviou sua atenção da presa para a nova e irritante figura. Ele virou o pescoço e soltou um jato de chamas na direção do garoto.  
Harry se desviou habilmente da labareda e voou ao redor do Dragão. A criatura começou a persegui-lo.  
Harry voava muito rápido, mas o Dragão não desistia dele. Ele fora aceso com fogo, doeria muito e não ia desaparecer em cinco minutos. Mas Harry não se importou.  
Com um mergulho ele disparou na direção da boca escancarada da Fera.  
O Dragão abriu mais as mandíbulas e colocou uma língua para fora.  
Harry disparou mais ainda, como uma bala para boca do Dragão. Ele gritou um feitiço e mergulhou na garganta de fogo da criatura.  
Hermione gritou ao ver Harry se jogar dentro da boca da Fera. Seu coração parecia ter parado.  
Mas o Dragão de Fogo começou a se retorcer. Ele perdeu altitude e parecia estar machucado. _Por dentro.  
_Então o Dragão explodiu, centenas de pequenas bolas de fogo foram lançadas no gramado. Uma figura apareceu no meio de tudo.  
Montada numa vassoura, trajando uma capa completamente encharcada e soltando muita fumaça, estava Harry Potter.  
Ele saltou da vassoura e caiu no chão. Levantou e se arrastou até onde Hermione permanecia paralisada.  
– Você está bem, Hermione? – Perguntou ele.  
Ela o agarrou num abraço muito apertado e começou a chorar.  
– Calma, está tudo bem agora. O que importa é que você não está ferida.  
Hermione separou-se lentamente dele e eles descobriram que gostavam muito mais quando estavam abraçados do que quando separados.  
– Você... – Soluçou a garota. - ...Me salvou?  
– Nunca poderia deixar nada te machucar, Hermione. Muito menos um Dragão de fogo muito irritado.  
Ela deu um sorrisinho e o abraçou de novo. Realmente, agora que parara para pensar, era muito bom abraçá-lo.  
– Obrigado.  
Ele sorriu.  
Então, sem pensar no que fazia ou as conseqüências disso, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou.  
Poderiam ter se passado várias horas, talvez alguns anos ou apenas alguns minutos até o momento em que se separaram.  
Hermione corara da cabeça aos pés. Harry sorriu ao ver o constrangimento dela.  
– Se toda vez eu ganhar uma recompensa como essa – Sussurrou ele. – Quero enfrentar o Dragão de novo.  
Ela sorriu.  
– Você não precisa enfrentar mais nada para receber mais recompensas como essa – Respondeu ela, surpresa com a própria ousadia.  
Ele a apertou e tomou novamente seus lábios.  
Quando se separaram, Hermione manteve os olhos fechados.  
– Sabia que eu sempre sonhei em ser salva de um Dragão por você? – Perguntou ela.  
Ele riu.  
– Talvez eu soubesse.  
Discretamente ele colocou um certo livrinho no bolso da saia dela, sem que ela percebesse.  
– Você usou um feitiço para se molhar todo, assim não foi queimado, não é?  
– Sim.  
– Sabia que você é meu Herói? – Sussurrou ela, antes de beijá-lo novamente.  
Eles se afastaram novamente, mais por falta de ar do que por vontade.  
– Heroísmos à parte... – Disse Harry. – Hermione Granger, quer namorar comigo?  
Ela o beijou novamente como resposta.

Todos no castelo comentavam o namoro de Harry Potter com Hermione Granger (ou, como diziam os Sonserinos, do namoro da Sangue-Ruim com o Testa Rachada), mas parecia que eles não se importavam com o que todos diziam.  
As meninas queriam ouvir o tempo todo a história de como Harry lutara com um Dragão de Fogo para salvar Hermione. E esta contava a história com prazer. As meninas suspiravam, choravam e invejavam a garota.  
Harry era assediado o tempo todo por garotas que insinuavam claramente que seria muito bom se ele as salvasse de um Dragão também, mas parecia que ele guardava seu Heroísmo apenas para a garota de lanzudos cabelos castanhos.  
Rony até que tentou se aproximar de Nathália. Mas um garoto usando uma capa rasgada, queimada e cheirando a fumaça não era uma boa primeira impressão. Foram necessários vários planos, tanto dele quanto de Harry, para que a garota mudasse sua opinião sobre o Ruivo. E mais um namoro se iniciou.

– Eu não agüento mais! – Explodiu Hermione, naquele Domingo. – Já foram três garotas que me pediram se você não poderia salvá-las hoje. E ainda nem almoçamos!  
Harry riu e abraçou a namorada.  
– Achei que gostava de ter um Herói particular – Provocou ele.  
Ela sorriu e roçou seus lábios nos dele.  
– Eu gosto, mas às vezes gostaria que ele não fosse tão disputado.  
– É a minha Sina. Bandos de garotas lindas (ou nem tanto) atrás de mim, mas apenas uma pode me ter.  
Ela sorriu mais ainda.  
– E você acha essa Sina ruim?  
– Quando estou longe de você parece meio estranho, mas é só você me beijar que eu percebo que você vale mais que todas elas. Se não eu não teria te salvado.  
Hermione se aproximou mais dele.  
– Heroísmos à parte... Que acha de me beijar agora?  
Ele não respondeu, mas fê-lo imediatamente.  
Hermione se aproximou mais dele, os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Lentamente eles foram deitando no sofá onde estavam sentados.  
– EI! – Berrou uma voz perto deles. Eles se separaram de imediato. – PROCUREM UM QUARTO!  
Hermione corou mais rápido do que poderia ser possível e Harry se virou para encontrar Rony de mãos dadas com Nathy.  
Ele riu e o Ruivo lhe deu uma piscadela antes de sair com a namorada.  
– E agora? – Perguntou Hermione, ainda corada.  
– Podemos ir almoçar e fazer as tarefas, ou seguir o conselho dele e irmos procurar um quarto. O que você prefere?  
Ela olhou bem fundo nos olhos de seu Herói e sorriu maliciosa.  
– O que você acha?

* * *

E vocês, o que acharam? Umas Reviews por favor... 


End file.
